


And Being Apart Ain't Easy on This Love Affair

by mcgarrygirl78



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Drama, F/M, Family, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-20
Updated: 2011-10-20
Packaged: 2017-10-24 19:35:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/267090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrygirl78/pseuds/mcgarrygirl78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will LaMontagne was not running to catch up with the world. He grabbed it by the tail, forcing it to slow down to a speed he would tolerate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And Being Apart Ain't Easy on This Love Affair

**Author's Note:**

> I love these two and actually want to write them more. They don’t come out to play much so I was happy to hear from them now. The title comes from the Journey song, Faithfully.

“Hey.”

“Hey.” Will turned and smiled. “Is he down?”

“Out like a light. What are you doing out here?”

“I'm just looking at the stars. Come and see; they're beautiful tonight.”

Will focused on the sky again. JJ stood behind him, wrapping her arms around his middle and inhaling the scent of him. She’d gotten used to their evenings together. They would give Henry his bath and actually have alone time. In a relationship that was going on four years, they never truly had alone time.

In the beginning it was the distance and their schedules. Then when Will moved from New Orleans after JJ got pregnant, it was her insane schedule. Even when she was home on maternity leave there was the new baby, the lack of sleep, and everything else getting in the way of JJ and Will time. When she left the BAU and joined the DoJ, all of that changed. They actually spent time together.

They made dinner, watched movies, talked, laughed, and made a lot of love. They talked about adding another baby to the family. They got to be mommy and daddy to Henry and plan home improvement projects as a couple. It was just like a real family; something neither of them had experienced in too many years to count. Now it was about to blow away in the wind like a house of cards.

It was hard for JJ, who was happy and sad at the same time. She’d grown to love her job at the DoJ but it never gave her the same joy as the BAU did. At the same time, she loved being Henry’s mommy and the love of Will’s life. That wasn’t going to change but it was going to be different again. How could she say she loved her family and yet be so far away from them all the time?

Lots of agents did it, and they made due. Lots of agents ended up divorced and unhappy too. Keeping the home fires burning was a lot to ask Will. He’d already sacrificed so much for her and their son. What had JJ sacrificed?

“I'm sorry.” She whispered, kissing the nape of his neck.

“For what, Jen?” Will caressed her hands. “Aww man, did you eat the last of the butter pecan ice cream? You promised that you'd leave it for me.”

“You know what I mean.” She held back her laugh.

“No, I really don’t.”

“I'm going back to the BAU.”

“It’s what you want.” He replied. “Why would you ever be sorry for getting what you want? You are the top media liaison in the FBI. They realized what a mistake it was to let you go. Now it’s going to be rectified. I'm so proud of you…you should be proud of yourself.”

“What about us?” she asked.

“What about us?” Will turned and looked at her.

JJ couldn’t help but smile. She loved his sweet, easygoing face. She loved his whole nature. Will was never the kind of guy JJ thought she’d fall for. She liked them sexy and flirty, which he was in abundance.

But Will was so laidback, so damn Southern. He wasn’t a burly superman or an athletic tour de force. He had that slow Southern drawl and that way about him. Will LaMontagne was not running to catch up with the world.

He grabbed it by the tail, forcing it to slow down to a speed he would tolerate. Sometimes JJ feared she would outrun him just because it was her nature. She was shocked by how fantastic it was to slow down and just let some things go by. Those days were about to be over.

“Well we’re back to you being a stay at home dad and me racking up frequent flier miles on the psycho express.”

“We’ve made it work for years. It’ll still work.”

“We talked about having another baby.” JJ reasoned.

“I'm good at what I do, woman. I can knock you up in an hour and a half plus commercials.”

“Will!” she laughed, covering his mouth. “That’s not what I meant. Stop being so good about this.”

“You want me to tell you not to go, Jen? You want me to demand that you stay home and be a wife to me and a mother to Henry? And dammit, dinner better be ready by 6:15.”

JJ shrugged. She didn’t know what she wanted. She hated the conflict in the pit of her stomach. Will deserved to have a life too. He’d been a top cop in New Orleans and walked away from it all for a life as a dad.

She sometimes thought his father was spinning in his grave. But Will was happy, or he seemed that way. The least she could do after all that was come home at night, which she had been doing for over seven months.

“What if I did?” she whispered, leaning her forehead on his shoulder.

“I won't do it.” he stroked her hair. “You’re about to go back to your dream job. It’s the job you love; the job that led you to me.”

“What about your dream job, and everything else?”

“Well, I hate to tell you but the Dallas Cowboys Cheerleaders official photographer position has been filled for some time.”

“You are so…” she laughed, wrapping her arms around his neck.

“What, l’amour de ma vie?”

“I love you.” JJ hugged him close.

“That’s why I'm the luckiest man on the planet. I love you too. The rest is the rest and we’ll work it out. We have two weeks before you're transferred back…that’s a lifetime in BAU math.”

“You're right about that.” she conceded. She would make sure to get in all of her love, hugs, late mornings, and early nights before it all became a distant memory. “Whatever will we do with so much time on our hands?”

“Do you want me to tell you or show you?” Will asked, the grin so natural on his face.

“Promise me something.”

“Anything, you know that.”

“Promise me that you're happy.”

“Jennifer Jareau, I swear…” he didn’t finish his thought. It wasn’t as if he didn’t know JJ and her conflicts, her inner demons, and her outer ones too. Will has his own that JJ quieted as well. “I promise that no one makes me as happy as you do. Even when you drive me batshit crazy, it’s that wonderful crazy. It’s been that wonderful crazy since the moment I laid eyes on you. You know it…you profiled me.”

“I'm not a profiler.” She replied smiling.

“Well maybe we’re both psychics cuz you predicted a long time ago that you were a little nutty and I told you that I wasn’t going anywhere. Look, four years later and we’re still here. I'm holding up my end of the bargain and so are you.” he kissed her.

“Did you just sweetly call me nutty?”

“It’s all a part of my Southern charm.” Will said.

“Well c'mon, Prince Charming, lets go inside and…drive each other crazy.”

“Do you see why you're the best media liaison the FBI could ever ask for? Your way with words is glorious.”

They walked into the house with their arms around each other. Will knew this wasn’t over; JJ would doubt things more than ten times over the next two weeks. But he also knew that she couldn’t wait to get back to her BAU family and in the end that’s what would motivate her actions. As for her other family, they would be there for her when she didn’t have to be on cases or beating back the press with a stick. They would be her port in the sometimes devastating storm. Will loved her so much and they would get through all these times, good, bad, and otherwise, together. That’s what made him happy.

***


End file.
